


Papi

by Mellilla_Williams



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Age Difference, Consent, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellilla_Williams/pseuds/Mellilla_Williams
Summary: Reader calls Nick papi as a joke but his reaction surprises them both.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Reader, Nick Amaro/You
Kudos: 30





	Papi

**Author's Note:**

> There's no smut, sorry! It gets really steamy for a sec but I don't write sex scenes well because I never read them either. But it's still kinda cute I think

The first time you called him ‘Papi’ was a joke. You were peeling and chopping vegetables for a nice guacamole and veggie sticks. The knife slipped in your hands and you managed to get a nasty cut on your hand.

Nick rushed into the kitchen when you cursed and was by your side in an instant. He guided you over to the sink and brought your bleeding wound under the tap. When he pulled out the emergency kit you rolled your eyes. The situation didn't humor him whatsoever.

“I’m serious! What have I told you about using the big knife?” he lectured.

“It’s ridiculously sharp and chops vegetables nicely?”

“No! That you should use a smaller one. Don’t want you hurting yourself baby”.

“Yes, papi”.

It was a joke but the bewildered look you received was entertaining enough for you to consider using the word again some time in the future.

***

As the days passed since the knife incident, your curiosity grew. What was it about that word that made Nick react so strongly? He hadn’t said or done anything, but you’d seen it in his face.

 _Papi._ Surely it was just a pet name, nothing more? Of course it was kind of kinky, especially because Nick was older than you but you’d mostly just used the word to convey _‘don’t father me, I’m not a kid’._

Nevertheless when Nick came over next time, you decided to use the word again.

You popped a pointless comedy in and sat down to the sofa. Your steaming cup of tea was still too hot to drink and was cooling down on the table. You pulled a comforter over yourself tighter. You were cold.

Nick noticed and threw his arm over the back of the couch and you snuggled into his side. He pulled you even closer and then helped to place the comforter better over you.

“You okay?”, he asked.

“Yeah. Just a bit cold”.

“I’ll keep you warm”.

“Thanks, papi”.

His whole body jolted at that. You grinned. Mission successful. It was nice to get under his skin once in a while.

***

Nick didn’t know why he liked it so much. It was nothing like when you called him babe or hottie, which made hope flutter in his heart. When you called him papi, his toes curled and heat shot straight through his body. Even the thought of you calling him that caused his member to give an excited little jerk.

He did not want to think about what that said about him. He didn’t want to admit to what he already knew was true; his daddy issues were showing and being called the exact thing he’d called his father once made him feel powerful. It was a rather difficult thought to accept.

Maybe it was more innocent than that. Maybe he liked it because it showed him that you trusted him completely. That he made you feel loved and protected. Maybe it was because he was allowed to change the word from something scary to something beautiful and respected.

And it wasn’t like it was creepy. His daughter called him dad or daddy. The word ‘papi’ had not once been spoken by Zara. It was a decision made by him and his ex-wife, largely due to the violence and horror Nick associated with the word.

But as he saw now, it was completely different when you used the word.

Nick tried his best to justify liking it so much. He had friends that were called ‘papi’ by their girlfriends. It wasn’t an unusual thing to happen! He ignored the fact that he probably liked it more than he should.

***

You were making out. You were at his place for movie night when you’d gotten the urge mid movie and just plopped yourself down to his lap with your legs on either side of him. He’d grinned and pulled you closer.

Things got heated fast and you lost your shirt. Your skirt rode higher on your thighs. His hands were back on you in an instant and you pressed your mouth back against his with passion. His wide palms were hot on your skin as he dragged them up and down your body in an attempt to feel all of you, to memorize the feeling of every inch of your skin.

He adjusted your positions so that you were now laying down under him. He was still fully clothed. It was an insane turn-on for you, being manhandled and kissed feverishly while he looked almost in control. He was visibly turned on, you could see it on his face and felt his hardness against your thigh but he was much more controlled than you were. The idea was erotic.

He attacked your neck with kisses. Open mouthed, hot, and you moaned when his teeth grazed your soft skin and he attached his lips on the tender flesh to suck on it. You moaned his name and tugged his body closer to yours by wrapping your legs around his body. He grinned and locked eyes with you.

“Having a good time, princess?”, he asked cockily while he took your wrists in his hand and gently pinned them over your head. He knew how you liked it.

“Yeah”, you breathed out. He pressed a slow but possessive kiss over your mouth so there was no doubt about how much he adored you. You accepted all of it because it felt good and you felt safe. When he pulled away, he dragged his nose against your cheek and pressed his lips close to your ear for a whisper.

“Want more?” His voice rumbled from deep within his chest.

“Yes, papi”.

There it was. The magic word. He was no longer in charge. And as he lost control, he dove into a searing kiss which left you completely breathless. His teeth were on your neck once more and his mouth traveled down to your breasts.

“Bed”, you mumbled. Sofa sex was never a good idea. He got up instantly. But he did not allow you to get up and rather just scooped your body up from the couch and started carrying you to his bedroom.

He threw you on the bed and began unbuttoning his trousers. His belt made a delicious sound as he slid it off and let the buckle clank to the floor. You took off your bra and moved over to the middle of the bed.

His eyes never left yours as he climbed over to you. He kissed you once more, deep and loving before teasing the skin of your inner thighs with his fingertips and leaning in to whisper in your ear.

“Want me to make you feel good, princess?” You knew what that meant.

“Yes, papi”.

_You couldn’t wait._


End file.
